


we can just be us

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ben, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Tonight, though, he's wound so tight and Callum's so worked up and he knows this isn't what they both want. He knows Callum's looking for more - and maybe Ben doesn't need to worry about it being perfect. Cinematic. Maybe it can just be the two of them clinging to each other.





	we can just be us

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt over at Tumblr featuring first time, bottom!Ben, and hopefully some smut?
> 
> This is a far cry from my usual fare, so hope you enjoy it.

There's no locks on his door. It's a weird thing to think about when Callum's hand is pulling slowly on his cock, twisting at the top the way Ben likes it. And there's no one at home right now, anyway, so he doesn't need to be worried about somebody walking in.

Still.

He feels hot beneath his skin and Callum's mouth is wet and open and biting at his throat and. And. This feels like it's going somewhere he wasn't prepared for. He wanted to be prepared. He wanted it to be special. Perfect.

"Cal," he groans, hips pulsing and fingernails burrowing into the muscled meat of Callum's back. He loves feeling small and weighed down and trapped. He loves when Callum gets like this and can't control it. "Callum, wait."

Callum stops to look down at Ben - mouth red and swollen and wet. They're both still in their jeans and tees - still mostly covered except for bare feet and the flushed red of Callum's back neck. Ben wants to put his mouth on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, no, just, maybe we should slow it down."

Callum gives him a look. Ben's dick is hard and weeping in his pants, and Callum is pushed into Ben's hip, waiting. Slow is a stupid word. Slow is not what Ben does.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great, I just - "

Callum kisses him again, getting up onto his knees so he can use both hands to pull his shirt off. Ben takes a moment to let his hands wander; the softness of his belly to the hardness of his chest to the points of his collarbone and back down again. Watching Callum shiver is its own reward. He's lovely.

"You too," Callum says, heavy lidded, and Ben rushes to pull off his shirt, gasping when Callum's mouth is suddenly there, warm, against his skin.

He lets it happen - twists fingers in the mess of Callum's hair and watches him kiss his way down to the top of Ben's jeans. He noses at Ben's cock through the fabric, sending a shot of heat to Ben's toes. He hisses. 

"Want me to suck you? Callum asks, already pulling at Ben's waistband, and Ben can't do anything more than help Callum get rid of the rest of his clothes - gasping when his cock springs free of his jeans.

Callum's always enjoyed sucking his dick, which has more than made up for his inexperience. He works hard at taking Ben in as deep as he can, at starting slow and getting him wet before moving faster, getting friction.

Ben doesn't do much more than arch his back and curse at the ceiling and try really, really hard not to come too fast. 

Tonight, though, he's wound so tight and Callum's so worked up and he knows this isn't what they both want. He knows Callum's looking for more - and maybe Ben doesn't need to worry about it being perfect. Cinematic. Maybe it can just be the two of them clinging to each other.

"Cal, Callum, fuck, wait."

Callum brings his head up with an obscene wet noise, his mouth shiny in the low light of Ben's lamp. He's on all fours and Ben's knees are up and Ben can only think, please, please, please, when he asks,

"Do ya wanna fuck me?"

Callum's eyes almost fall out of his head and he wipes at his face before crawling back up the bed, asking, "Really?" before kissing Ben. "You sure?"

"Me?" Ben laughs. "You're the one who ain't done it yet."

"I want it," Callum says quickly, as if Ben was ever going to change his mind. "Been thinking about it a lot."

"Why didn't you say nothing?"

"I didn't want to be pushy, I donno."

Ben just scoffs and pulls Callum in for another kiss, open mouths and prickly skin and the faint, salty taste of Ben in Callum's mouth. They get Callum's pants off and Ben hooks his legs around Callum's back, and they just ride on the wave of it for a moment, rolling against each other.

"Lube, condom, drawer," Ben pants pointing for Callum to get them, and he barely let's go of him as Callum reaches over for supplies. Ben's done this plenty of times with plenty of guys but he suddenly can't breathe with how much he wants this and how much he wishes it would never, ever end.

"Let me," he says, Callum sitting up and watching as Ben gets his fingers wet and starts preparing himself for Callum's cock. His dick is a decent size - which didn't come as a shock to Ben - but he's not huge or thick and he doesn't want to waste time on preparing when he could have Callum against him, in him, fucking him.

"Can I," Callum starts to say, looking like a deer in headlights, but Ben just says, "Next time," and throws him a condom.

The thought of Callum's wet fingers playing at his hole - his mouth and tongue coming to join in one day - is almost enough to set him off, so as soon as Callum has the condom on Ben pulls him over to kiss him.

"We'll just go slow, yeah?" Ben says, rushing to put a pillow under him, get himself lined up with Callum's cock. "Take ya time."

Callum is flushed all over, red and splotchy and sweaty. He looks in awe, and determined, and when the head of his cock presses at Ben's entrance they both let out a grown. It's like a shockwave, rippling over Ben's skin.

"Okay?" Callum asks

"Yeah, good, so good."

When Callum pushes in, Ben forgets to breathe. His dick wanes a little, and his hands lose purchase - but the slow, animal like groan Callum makes from deep in his belly keeps him going.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Callum chants under his breath, forehead falling to Ben's.

"That's it, that's it," Ben urges, gasping when Callum hits him deep and starts to pull out again. It takes a while to find a rhythm - Ben pushing his body up to meet Callum, and working his cock to rejoin the game and Callum's just a mess of limbs and desperate dick for a while, pulsing his hips.

When Ben finds a good place, and his dick is hard between their bellies, and Callum starts moving faster- it's good. And they are good, at a lot of things, so it makes sense that they'd be good at this too, but.

It's  _ good _ . The muscles in Callum's arms pop as he holds himself up to fuck hard and fast into Ben - Ben mouthing at the sweat of his shoulder and letting Callum taste it with a kiss.

Callum grabs Ben's knee to push it up, to put Ben where he wants him, and Jesus, the thought of Callum being pushy and demanding in bed is almost too much.

As they get closer Ben tightens himself around Callum, revelling in the sound of him calling,  _ Ben, fuck, Ben, Ben _ . It's getting chaotic, a heave of limbs, and Ben works him through it, saying,

"So good, Cal," breathlessly, and clawing at him. "Feeling your cock in me, ya filling me up, fuck, please, please."

Callum comes first, and Ben's just a few strokes of his fist, after - and it feels like he's a million pieces floating in the air. Untouchable. He forgets where he is for a moment except for here in Callum's arms.

"Alright?" he asks, hoarse, feeling the movement of Callum tying off the condom to get rid of it.

Callum makes a teasing sound, as if that was a stupid question. He pulls Ben to him, circling him in his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"Perfect."

And it is.


End file.
